slodkiflirtfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wątek forum:Dyskusje o kolejnych odcinkach/@comment-5348399-20131009193544/@comment-7797719-20131016094527
NaNamimi napisał(a): Paulinkawi napisał(a): Nie ogarniam napisał(a): Paulinkawi napisał(a): Francesque napisał(a): Luizka napisał(a): Francesque napisał(a): Paulinkawi napisał(a): Nie ogarniam napisał(a): 83.23.67.10 napisał(a): Luizka napisał(a): Nie ogarniam napisał(a): Luizka napisał(a):] Luizka napisał(a): Ja sobie tak wyobrażam , że pomagamy zawiesić kurtyne i chłopak z najwyższym lov. nas trzyma , żebyśmy nie spadli ale i tak jesteśmy na tyle nie zdarne , że spadamy na tego chłopaka ^.^ Lysiu by miał subtelny rumieniec, Nat strzelił facepalma, Kaziu by mówił jakie to my ciężkie, Kentin by znowu fantazjował na temat su i później fapał, a Armin by mówił że coś podobnego było jak przechodził level XD. Super teorie! Me być też, że nasza Su coś pomyli w scenariuszu i chłopak z najwyższym lovo, albo nas dobije, albo nam pomoże... (Zależnie od wybranych odpowiedzi.) No to by było spoko :) nie moge sie doczekać dwudziestego *.* No i bym chciała żeby w końcu było buzi buzi *3* Dla tego ja chcę Śpiącą Królewnę :D Cmok cmok xD :) Zastanawia mie za ile to odcników będzie przedstawienie :/ Też nie mogę się doczekać *o* Powinno być w 21 bo we francuzkiej wersji pisało że ten odcinek bedzie sie składał z ...DA FUK? DWÓCH ODC o.O no nie ważne xDD ze bedą dwa akty *O* Jeśli tak, to mamy szanse na buzi buzi i chyba na sam początek 21 będzie taka scenka (moje przypuszczenie) Jak frazowiski nie dokończł zdania to w 21 musi je skończyć, więc jak będzie powiedziane ... Sucrette. To nasza idolka rzuci się ze szczęścia na chłopaka z którym wcześniej trzymala się za rączki :* :* I wszyscy Uuuuuuuuuuuuu! Wymiotuje słodkościami *.*. fajnie by było ^.^ A i oczywiście reakcje danych wielbicielek: Kastiel- Amber by się zrobiła cała czerwona, krzyknęła by i wybiegła wkurzona Armin- Irys udawałaby, że ma to gdzieś, ale i tak fajnie by się tłumaczyła Kentin- ;Brak fanek; TT-TT Nataniel- Melania zrobiła by się blada i by było jej słabo Lysander- Nina szpiegująca i patrząca na nas przez okno, waliła by w nie aż by pękło, potem walnęła by tekst typu: Lysander jest mój! Jest taki słodki! :Jak wszyscy uzaliby ją za wariatkę to by sobie wyszła z kawałkiem szkła w (Nie powiem czym). I moim zdaniem taka scenka miałaby miejsce... Trochę śmiesznych dialogów a na koniec Suśka by dostała opieprz, bo "zakłóca przestrzeń osobistą -Imie-." Taka lekko złośliwa uwaga najbardziej pasuje do Kastiela, jakoś nie wyobrażam sobie Kentina, czy też Lysandra który by tak zareagował. Mnie samą najbardziej niepokoi Laeti i jej zdolność do szybkiego zakochiwania się. ;_; Co jeśli odbierze nam któregoś z chłopców? Albo, jeśli w poprzednim odcinku pozbyło się Laeti, wygada wszystkim, że włóczymy się z Dajkotą po galeriach handlowych. Albo przylezie sam Dajkota i powie coś tego typu: - Udało mi się przepisać do twojej szkoły! Wiem, że się cieszysz, która by się nie cieszyła... Będziemy częściej chodzić razem na zakupy, na poprzednich było super! A ta czerwona bielizna idealnie na tobie leżała, musisz mi się jeszcze kiedyś w niej pokazać!